The invention arose during continuing development efforts in conjunction with the subject matter in the above noted parent application in marine racing implementations.
It is desirable in certain implementations to prevent a marine engine from overspeeding, in order to protect the engine. In other implementations, for example racing, the operator may wish to defeat the overspeed protection, and run the engine at a higher speed. The present invention enables the operator to defeat the overspeed protection, but leaves a permanent record of such defeat for subsequent detection. This is desirable for the operator because it allows him the freedom to choose to defeat the overspeed protection circuitry, for example for racing, and is desirable for the manufacturer because it leaves a record that the operator has chosen to extend the engine beyond warranty provisions, etc.